Deseos de Cosas Imposibles
by Los Latidos de Reckoner
Summary: "De Midorima Shintaro. Para Akashi Seijuro" No pudo evitar pensar que el par de nombres dichos en conjunto sonaban como una poesía melancólica.


**DISCLAIMER**

Los personajes del universo de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son en su totalidad y plenitud de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Inspirado en la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Deseo De Cosas Imposibles, de quienes también tome prestado el título.

* * *

 **Deseo De Cosas Imposibles**

 _No recuerdo quién me dio el saber de lo saludable que puede ser en ocasiones sentarnos solos en una habitación con sólo un dónde y un con qué escribir._

 _Escribir todo eso que nos es imposible decir con diálogos. Lo que de alguna forma nos abnegamos o nos prohibimos dar a conocer de nuestra propia boca, mas por dentro nos carcome por salir y desunirse de solamente nuestra alma. Por eso dejarle escapar, aunque sea sólo por nuestros dedos, de forma anónima y vaga, es sano y juicioso._

 _No recuerdo quién me lo aconsejo, pero hoy, le sigo la palabra con mis cinco sentidos, con mis venas y mis huesos, mi sangre y mi carne, y con todo eso que me describe, y que me hace humano._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque hoy es lo menos y a la vez todo lo que me queda por hacer._

 _Creo que tú eres la persona que más entendería mi silencio. Tú eres quizá el único que entendería con todos los sentidos y definiciones que la razón siempre ganará encima de los sentimientos. Que la primera es un hecho, y la segunda una locura. Una es racional y la otra irracional. Quizá tú eres el único que disfrazaría mi cobardía y mi miedo, de juicio y discernimiento de la misma forma que yo lo hago._

 _Tú, mi quimera favorita, eres el único que entiendes que debo acallar todo mi rebelde y desenfrenado amor por ti. Sabes que es necesario engañarlos a todos, y entre ellos a mí, y en ocasiones también a ti._

 _Eres dolor y yo un masoquista. Eres fuego y yo gasolina. Eres pecado y yo un pecador. Encendiste en mi todo eso que alguna vez considere nocivo e insano. Encendiste en mí a alguien que no era, o a alguien que no sabía que era._

 _Tú estimulaste una chispa de poesía en un analítico, tú vivificaste una composición en un catedrático. Tú fuiste mi anfetamina de tocar las teclas de un piano por más que sólo hacerlo. Tú fuiste esa píldora que me hizo romper mis propias reglas. Te transformaste en el infinito de mis límites._

 _En ti encontré el significado detrás de los poemas, de las liricas. Desde que te conocí lo ridículo y absurdo se distorsiono hasta ser mis ensueños y mis fantasías._

 _Me hiciste suspirar cuando yo juzgaba a todo quién lo hacía. No sé si fuiste un error, pero y aunque lo fueras, te volvería a cometer. Yo volvería a seguirte, en está y todas mis vidas, porque aunque me lleves a mi desgracia, o a mi muerte. Tú eres todos esos deseos ocultos que jamás tuve el suficiente coraje de cometer._

 _Aunque no estás físicamente conmigo ahora, quiero que sepas que en mi sangre ya corres. En mi mente, la que siempre fue como una fórmula matemática, siempre apareces. Con tu media sonrisa que es vicio y tus ojos que son pasión. Rompiendo una regularidad, y tirando por la borda la estabilidad._

 _Como una pluma delgada que es empujada por la brisa, eres una casualidad que llega sin avisar. Eres la libertad que un esclavo de la rutina, como lo soy yo, desea y a la vez evita._

 _Mi locura, tú eres la perfección que me vuelve imperfecto. ¿Alguna vez te dije que la imperfección nos vuelve seres únicos, y que si todos fuéramos perfectos seríamos todos materia gris? Púes sin ti, mi ensueño ideal, yo no sería más que materia gris._

 _Hoy te escribo porque no sé qué pasará ahora. Porque el tenerte lejos no me hace más que sentirte más y más profundo en el fondo de mi pecho. Porque mi corazón no ha sabido decirte adiós, y días tras años se aferra más y más a ti. Se aferra a toda tu loca esencia que se me impregna como una dosis desmesurada directo a las venas. Porque los únicos que aseguran que te he olvidado es mi voz, que es mentirosa y cobarde, y mis compromisos, que son como las flores muertas que adornan el consultorio. Porque también tu recuerdo gobierna mis sentidos, y porque las cosas que mi boca dice no son las mismas que las que mi alma hace._

 _Hoy te escribo porque quiero sentir que de verdad me estás leyendo, pero también saber que en realidad no lo haces. Te escribo porque recordar que existes me recuerda que existo. Porque entre el tú estoy yo, y entre ambos, está el nosotros. Porque quiero saber que hubo un nosotros, y lo que alguna vez existe, en realidad jamás se extingue._

 _También te escribo porque de nuevo estoy jugando al seguro, porque como esa primera vez en diciembre que te vi, estoy sentando en mi despacho distinguido, pensando en las decisiones que debería tomar, y oscureciendo todas las que quisiera en realidad._

 _De nuevo estoy apostando por lo que sé que ganará, y de nuevo estoy descartando lo arriesgado que traería la inversión perfecta. Tú sabes que eres lo segundo, y también sabes quién podría ser lo primero._

 _Es fácil verme aquí; en un consultorio pomposo, con una bata blanca de doctor, recibiendo llamadas en un teléfono celular opulento. Es fácil verme caminar en una iglesia, con un traje negro aburrido recién recogido de la tintorería. Es incluso fácil verme tomar la mano de quien todos esperarían, y unirme por siempre a un matrimonio rutinario y corriente._

 _Es arriesgado verme en una habitación más obscura, desbordando mis pasiones con música de piano, reduciendo mis letras a partituras y poesía. Es arriesgado verme aquí; un consultorio pomposo, con una bata no tan blanca, pintando tu cuerpo en un lienzo. Es incluso arriesgado verme compartir la cama contigo, dejándonos consumir por todos nuestros deseos sin pensar en las consecuencias._

 _Lo correcto no nos lleva a la felicidad, eso es algo que te dije muchas veces, y ahora te lo volvería a decir. Porque tú no eres lo correcto para mi vida, como yo tampoco lo fui para la tuya. Pero en el fondo, nuestras almas lo único que anhelan es estar unidas, y entonces, y sólo entonces, podrían ser felices._

 _Escribirte es lo último que me queda, púes sé que no me atrevo a pedirte que nos escapemos de todas estás ataduras, porque no me atrevo a pedirte que seas mi única pertenencia, porque no soy capaz de implorarte que nos olvidemos de absolutamente todo y seamos uno único el resto de nuestros días. Pero te escribo también, porque sé, que si te volviera a ver, entonces lo haría. Porque sin ti, jamás me hubiera quitado la máscara de lo que se dice que soy, y ni siquiera yo me hubiera dado cuenta de mi verdadera identidad._

 _Te escribo para decirte que no importa a quien le diga amor mío, yo siempre seré sólo y únicamente de una persona. Te escribo porque pase lo que pase, y sea quién sea el que me acompañe. Siempre será a ti a quién espere por las madrugadas, siempre será en ti en quién piense cada vez que toque una partitura, siempre serán de ti, todos y cada uno de mis suspiros, siempre serás tú el amor de mi vida. En silencio te amaré tan sólo a ti._

Shintarou Midorima firmó su propio nombre como remitente, y su boca no pudo evitar curvarse en una sonrisa al verlo justo junto el nombre del destinatario.

Sabía que no enviaría la carta, pero tampoco era capaz de sólo despojarse de ella, tirándola a la papelera o haciéndola cenizas. La miró por un rato, la leyó dos o tres veces, luego la guardó en el escritorio principal, antes de levantarse y leer la última oración en voz alta.

"De Midorima Shintaro. Para Akashi Seijuro" No pudo evitar pensar que el par de nombres dichos en conjunto sonaban como una poesía melancólica.


End file.
